


For a Moment

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), M/M, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It might be unusual to some but Riddle and Epel often take the horses for a trail and get some frustrations off their chests every once in a while.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this for SO LONG but another fandom suddenly became my main really unexpectedly and so I haven't written for twst as much as I'd hoped, whoops ^^; Anyways! Another Riddle/Epel (Ripel) fic because this is my second-fave ship after Adeuce (how can you not love the two idiots that share a braincell being romantically dumb lol)

Vorpal and Snowfall trotted along the trail in the forest behind Night Raven College's campus with the occasional snort and light whinny of communication between the two. Their riders were also becoming more locked in their own chatter as they rode, gently tugging at the reins to slow the horses into a slow walk now that they were far from being disturbed. 

Riddle Rosehearts sighed, a long exhale of relieving the pent up stress from the past week. He always looked forward to these rides with his companion as it helped him talk things out to someone who could understand most of his frustrations despite not both of them being the assigned dorm leaders. Vorpal shook his head, his mane swishing before settling on the side of his neck again. The Heartslabyul dorm leader let a smile grace his lips knowing his stallion was also enjoying the time they were spending here.

Epel Felmier rode Snowfall at his side. He had been the one to tame the stubborn horse riding club mare and gain her trust and thus had appropriately been given the permission to name her once the whole Ghost Marriage fiasco had died down. It was an event that, although had almost cost them their school and their fellow students, had brought them together a little closer as just more than simple acquaintances. 

"How are things doing in Pomefiore, anyway?" Riddle asked, loosening his hold on Vorpal's reins.

"You know how Vil and Rook are and they never change. If I even let my accent slip just a smidgen then they're all over me with tsking and tutting like I just committed a murder o-or I'm their kid who dropped out of college and came home a disappointment! The nerve of them...," the lavender-haired boy smiled, "I bet running around after everyone in Heartslabyul isn't much easier, huh?"

"You know how Spade and Trappola can be - the latter especially and it just seems to worsen whenever they're together. It doesn't help that Ace has seemingly become a bit of an inspiration to some of the other members in the dorm. The amount of scolding I have to find myself doing just so they obey the rules is almost ungodly. I'll admit, my overblot allowed me to see the light of some things but some of them act as if I just took away every single rule! I only let up on some and may let up on some more next year, but that is for me to decide".

Riddle huffed while Epel reached over for his hand, "That's exactly why I suggested we started doing this. That and it means I get to spend some more time with you without people questioning me on why I want to see Heartslabyul's dorm leader so much when I could just go to Vil. The idea of doing that nearly makes me feel sick".

"Honestly, I'm kind of glad that ghost bride showed up. If she hadn't then I don't think I'd have had any true reason to get so close with you. Heck, I think that's the one time I've been as proud of Ace as I was! He was reluctant and just wanted everything over with but he was still the one who made it through to them in the end. I guess we owe him too, which no doubt he'll take all the glory in about".

Epel giggled, "I already gave him three cherry pies on the day I confessed to you to keep him quiet about it so he's fine. He has Deuce anyway, you know".

"Are they actually together?" Epel nodded and Riddle sighed with a smile, rolling his eyes slightly, "That would explain a lot of how Deuce ends up getting roped into trouble then".

"Hehe, he really does his best with Ace. They bicker and fight still but it's not nearly half as bad as it was before they caught feelings for each other. But, thinking back to that chaos with the ghost bride; I still often have dreams about leaving you to fight on your own when we got surrounded...we weren't even together then but I think that was when I properly caught feelings for you".

Riddle turned to look at him, squeezing his hand.

"You looked so brave and fearless...even though you were so confident and came out the winner, I still saw that flash of fear and longing in your eyes, Riddle. But I knew you could do it despite not wanting to leave you. And the dreams? They're nothing. They try to scare me into losing you but I always tell myself that I'll wake up and see you and everything will be fine. Because everything is fine!"

His smile was like a ray of sunshine and Riddle couldn't help but return it, "I was surprised for Rook and I to find you without Ace when we did. I was worried you'd been badly hurt. What exactly did happen for you to send Ace on by himself anyway? You never said".

"Some ghosts thought I was some princess invited to the wedding and they were going to just let me go but I can't stand it when I'm misgendered so I flung myself into a fight they'd soon regret. Even Ace looked a little scared, haha! There's only four major things that make me that mad; being misgendered, being thought of as weak, being reminded I'm short and Vil and Rook".

"Now there's a thing or two I can relate with".

The two continued to talk as they let Vorpal and Snowfall walk them back to where the horses were often kept. After putting the two away, the Heartslabyul dorm leader and Pomefiore student shared a hug.

"You're free to come see me any time, you know. You can even make escorts out of Ace and Deuce if that's what it takes, or I can have them send for you if Vil decides to be pick about things".

"Thank you, Riddle, I appreciate it. But, I think I'll be fine. I could even come stay at Heartslabyul this weekend if you're not going home? Vil will be too wrapped up with Rook to truly care where I am, I'll even say I've disappeared home if they ask what my plans are".

Riddle chuckled, lifting Epel's chin to place a chaste kiss to his lips, "Sounds like a plan. I'll be waiting then".


End file.
